Lydia Mackay
Lydia Marie Mackay (born March 9, 1977 in Fort Worth, Texas) is an American actress and voice actress. She's married to voice actor Jeffrey Schmidt. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Shiina Kamijo, Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Shiina Kamijo, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Shizuri Mugino *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Erinus (ep5) *Aquarion (2008) - Titania *Attack on Titan (2014) - Nanaba (ep20), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Yukino Sakamoto (ep11) *Baki the Grappler (2005-2006) - Kozue's Mom, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Moss *Black Butler (2011) - Angelina "Madame Red" Durless *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Angelina Durless/Madame Red *Black Cat (2006-2007) - Sephiria Arks *Blassreiter (2009) - Beatrice *Blood-C (2013) - Kanako Tsutsutori *Burst Angel (2005) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Queen Alshera Almonis *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Kanda *D.Gray-man (2009) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Anna's Mother (ep12) *Darker than Black (2009) - Shihoko Kishida *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Rei Takashima *Desert Punk (2006) - Mariko *Dragon Ball Z (2000) - Cynthia (ep172) *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Garnet McClaine *Eden of the East (2010) - Sis, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Hannah Bester *Fairy Tail (2016) - Ultear Milkovich *Freezing (2012) - Milena Marius, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Juliet Douglas/'Sloth', Trisha Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Tricia Elric *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Yamabuki *Gosick (2017) - Coco Rose (Announced) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Prome O, Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy EU (ep0) *Jormungand (2014) - Amalia Trohovski (ep8), Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Amalia Trohovski *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Narukami (ep5) *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Kureha Tsuwabuki *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Obana *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Guzel, Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Tachibana *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Aki's Mom (ep5) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Renê Manabe (ep10), Additional Voices *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Mom *Nabari (2009) - Asahi Rokujo, Additional Voices *One Piece (2015-2016) - Boa Hancock, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Yukime Murano *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Mother Penguin (ep4), Woman A (ep8) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Shion Karanomori *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Shion Karanomori *Red Data Girl (2014) - Kanako Nakamura *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Mizuka Irie *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Tamao Ichinose, Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Aria Sanka, Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Yoko Sasakura *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Yoko Sasakura *Sekirei (2010) - Tsukiumi *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Tsukiumi *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2010-2011) - Jessica, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Chigusa Sakai *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Chigusa Sakai, Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Chizuru Kirishiki *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Sophia Nishikinomiya *Shin chan (2008-2011) - Patty Milfer (eps53-71), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - News Lady (ep25), Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Capybarian (ep15), Additional Voices *Spiral (2005) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Naoko Kurusu, Yuri (ep10), Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Lucy Campbell *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Saira Azuma (ep10) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Caterina Sforza *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Jackall Tojo *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Fortuneteller (ep4) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Jackall Tojo 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Boa Hancock 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Kanako Tsutsutori *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Cherilyn Cristabel *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Sis *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Sis *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Yoko Hazama *Genocidal Organ (2017) - CIA Staff *Harmony (2016) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Ukraine *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Shion Karanomori *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Chigusa Sakai *Summer Wars (2011) - Naomi Miwa *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Amelia's Mother *Wolf Children (2013) - Sohei's Mother 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler II (2012) - Angelina "Madame Red" Durless (ep4) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Gracia Hughes (ep4), Juliet Douglas/Sloth (ep4) *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Yoko Sasakura (ep1) *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Chigusa Sakai *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Aura Shurifon 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Ukraine *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Ukraine Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Social Studies from Texas Monthly (2018) - Narration *True Crime from Texas Monthly (2018) - Narration Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Ambra *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Athena, Voice of Maliwan *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Doctor Samuels, Harchek, Maliwan, Syble Jentz *Duke Nukem: Critical Mass (2011) - Fembot *Duke Nukem: Forever (2011) - Females *Smite (2014-2015) - Covert Ops Bastet, iDusa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (118) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (110) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2019. Category:American Voice Actors